Falling Stars
by whydoesitalwayshappen
Summary: Through heartbreak and rejection, follow the Twilight Saga in Leah's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

AN: I do not own any of the characters. They are all from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

I never knew one's heart could break and truthfully, hearts never do break. They twist and turn and make a person feel its agony. My heart responded that way when my Sam left me all alone. All it took was one look and I was gone. He fell in love… again. Only this time, he fell in love with my cousin Emily. I loved Emily, almost like my sister, but she had taken my Sam. During the day, I would keep a smile. At night, the pain seeped out slowly, steadily, and never-ending. I still remember that day, the day when he told me that he couldn't love me anymore.

"Sam, what's going on? Please, tell me. You haven't told me anything! Sam, please!" My eyes were wide, pleading for some answers. He was still Sam but there was something different this time. His eyes were dark and empty, distancing me from him. He looked down, ashamed.

"Leah, there's something I have to tell you." My heart was pounding extremely quickly, as if it knew what Sam was going to do before I did. But in a way, I did know. "I'm sorry, Lee-Lee, but…I don't love you anymore. I…I can't love you anymore." I mentally had to catch myself. What shocked me the most was the fact that he couldn't even look me in the eye.

"But, Sam,…"

"Leah, don't. I know I made all those promises and I truly am sorry. It has nothing to do with you. It's just…I'm in love. With Emily. I'm so sorry I have to do this with you."

My willpower came back. "Sam, why? You promised you would love me forever. I don't get it. I _know_ you. You wouldn't just do this to me. Sam, please give me some explanations."

Sam didn't look at me. "I'm sorry but I have to go." And with that, he just left. And I just stood there, watching as my love left me, feeling my heart tear apart.

They are now engaged, Emily and Sam. I am to be a bridesmaid. It took Emily weeks before she could talk to me again. But I saw from the pain in her face that she didn't get it either. But after she got mauled by the bear, and with Sam always by her side, she seemed to accept it. I was now left in the dust. Everyone moved on, everyone except for me. Sam spent most of his time with Emily. The rest of the time, he just stayed with his group. Sam didn't go to college, but the elders were fine with it. I had been confused. When Rebecca, Jacob Black's sister, got married, the elders gave her hell about it. I tried to ask my dad, one of the elders, what was going on. But he kept his mouth shut. He, too, refused to look at me. Everyone is keeping a secret, even my father, one of the few people I knew I could be close to. The only person I could confide in was my brother, Seth. Even my friends from school couldn't gain my trust. All they wanted to know was when I was going to move on from Sam. No concern that Sam had been the love of my life, the other half of me. No sympathy that I was going to have to keep a brave face wherever I went. Nothing. And that was how I felt, like nothing. At every sight of Sam, a part of me would expect him to come back to me, to hug me and say he was sorry. And that part would always die. Every time someone said his name, I looked up, hoping for another chance. No more chances, no more love. When Sam chose to distance me from him, I distanced myself from the world. I tried, I really did. I would make myself think happy thoughts, throw myself back into the social life, but it never worked. In the end, I was still broken-hearted and empty. No soul, no promises. Just an empty shell with one tiny, lonely heart.

Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. If you guys want another chapter, please respond. If you don't want another chapter, please respond and state that so I know to just leave this story alone. If you guys are confused, don't worry. Just respond and I will reply. And if you think this story is only about Leah's heartbreak, it's not. Only this chapter will be. So, no matter what, please respond because I would really like to know what's your take on this story. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

AN: Again, I do not own any of the characters. They are all from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.

Chapter 2: Introduction*

"Leah, you see that girl with Jacob? That's Bella, you know, Charlie's daughter." Oh, so that was who that mysterious girl was. I had heard a lot from Embry and Quil. According to them, she was really pretty and they continued to tease Jacob about it. Personally, I never noticed anything about her that could label her as pretty. That night at Billy's, she came into the house with Jacob. I was busy talking to one of my "friends".

"Leah, you should think about dating again." I sighed, knowing that I could never love another person.

"You don't get it. I can't love anyone else. Sam was the only person for _me_."

"Leah, we are going to—" That's when I saw _her_. She was talking to Jacob, laughing, glowing. I hated how fast she came back. She, too, lost the one she loved. It was all over La Push. When the Cullens left, I heard that Bella was torn apart, just like I was when Sam left me. I remembered that day. Sam's group was celebrating. I didn't get it but then again, Sam broke my heart and he didn't care. For those three months, I felt bad for Bella. Because I understood. I knew what it was like and it was painful. I resented her as soon as I saw her smile. How could she smile? _My_ heart broke first._ I_ deserved to be the one to heal first. I…I just didn't get it. But then again, no one wanted me to understand. My little brother, Seth, followed Jacob and Bella around the house and backyard. I tried to focus on my conversation, not wanting to speak to Bella. I managed to look preoccupied and I never let the phone go, no matter how much I really wanted to. My friend never noticed as she continued her mindless dribble. Jeez, I hated that smile.

"Leah, Leah. That's Bella Swan." My little brother was pointing at Bella very anxiously. Naturally, he was grinning. He loved to tag around, follow Jacob's every move. I hated that. I also couldn't see how Bella was so pretty. Her hair was dark and curly, her eyes were chocolate brown, and her skin was so pale, her hair and eyes really popped out. Nothing too striking and yet all of the guys were gaping at her as if she was a goddess. Out of courtesy, I smiled. I wasn't going to be friends with Bella Swan. No, I was set against her. Seth left me alone so he could tag along with Jacob. Finally, Billy called us outside for dinner. Great. I grabbed a plate and my own share of Ragu. There were a couple of chairs outside and we all ate on our laps. I tried to avoid Bella as much as possible. And it wasn't hard. She was preoccupied, talking to Jacob every minute. I watched as my brother tried to get into the conversation. At my right, my mother was trying to persuade my dad to eat some of the greens.

"Harry, you have to eat some of these greens. They're good for you. You know your cholesterol isn't that great." My father waved it off although he knew my mother was teasing.

"Sue, I'll worry about it the day I get a heart attack." My mother rolled her eyes and again tried to persuade my dad to eat some greens. It didn't work. My father was stubborn just like I was. Or rather, I was as stubborn as he was. I could feel Bella's eyes on me the whole time. Just as she was about to approach me, it began to rain. Saved by the weather! I made a quick getaway, dumping the rest of the Ragu into the trash. I knew it would be cramped in Billy's house so I moved straight to the car. It seemed as though everyone else thought it was too crowded as well. The rest of the dinner guests streamed outside of the front door. All three of my family members came into the car at the same time.

"Well, that was a lovely dinner. What did you think, Leah? Bella's about your age. What did you think about her?" I stared at my mom for a long time.

"She's okay. I didn't really talk to her." My mom glanced at me and began to pester my dad about how he should have eaten those greens. My dad rolled his eyes and just continued driving. When we got back to our small house, I marched straight for my bedroom and stayed in there. If Bella could heal, why couldn't I? I wanted to escape from the pain too. And I was going to find a way.

*The story has transitioned on to New Moon. Sorry for the quick jump, but I had to move it along a bit. You could say I tried to nudge it into the actual storyline.

Note: Please review. You have no idea how much I appreciate them.


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

AN: I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.

Side note: While I've been busy listening to a variety of songs, I came across Augustana's "Boston". I don't know about you guys but I think it makes sense for Leah. If you don't get it, state it when you review and I'll reply back.

Chapter 3: Transformation

"Seth! Get up!" It was already late and Seth was still in his bed. "Go away, Leah." My baby brother just laid right there, not making any effort to get out of bed. I decided to barge into his room. No way was I going to let Seth stay comatose on the bed. "Seth--." I stopped as soon as I saw how flushed Seth's face was. I immediately ran to Seth and placed my hand on his skin. His skin was burning as if he had just lain on a stove. "Seth, are you okay?" Seth gave me an incredulous look. "Of course I'm fine. I just want to sleep." I didn't trust Seth. I went to the only other person I could. "Mom, Seth doesn't look good." My mom rushed to Seth's room and put her hand on his forehead. Then she took his hand and dropped it quickly. "I'm going to go talk to your dad." After my mom left, Seth was analyzing me as well. "Leah, you okay? You look kinda flushed yourself." I felt perfectly fine. I raised my hand to my forehead. It felt normal, as if nothing had changed. "Harry! Feel Seth's forehead." My mom ran into the room, my dad following her. When my dad put his hand on Seth's head, he grimaced a bit. But I saw the smile that he was concealing. "Leah, you're burning up too." I didn't notice my mom standing next to me, her hand on my arm. My dad turned and scanned my face. "How? How is it possible?" I was infuriated. Didn't anyone see Seth?! Seth was shaking and I couldn't tell if he was angry or just cold. "Mom! Dad! Look at Seth!" Sure enough, my dad reacted. But what he did was unexpected; he dragged Seth to the front door and into the woods. How could he do that? What was in the woods that could heal Seth? I was shaking just like Seth was. I tried clenching my hands but I kept on shaking. My mom was anxious. "Leah, if it makes you feel better, go run after Seth." I bolted out of the front door and straight into the woods. Where was Seth? Where was SETH?! The last thing I heard was a loud howl.

This felt weird. What was this? What the hell had happened?!

_Leah, calm down._

What the hell? I swore I heard Sam, in my head.

_Yeah, Leah, you did._

What?! Now Jake? Crap.

_Hey! That stung!_

_So, big sis, how does this feel?_

Seth? I could feel my brother grinning.

_Isn't this cool?_

I growled at the empty space in front of me.

_Sam, Jake, Seth. You better start explaining._

Sam responded, _Okay, Leah. But come here first. We'll tell you everything there. _

Sam sent a mental image of their meeting place. I ran as fast as I could…on four legs. Four legs?!

_Leah, just get over here._

I let loose a growl from my throat. It didn't take me long to reach the clearing.

_Ok, talk to me._

There were three wolves in the clearing. No, they weren't wolves.

_Werewolves, Leah_.

Oh. That might have explained why they were so big. Wait…did this mean I was one of them?

_Yes._

_Get out of my head!_

Jake sighed, _I wish I could._ That was enough for me.

_WHAT?!_

Sam stepped in. _Leah, you'll have to learn how to control your thoughts. You see, Seth already understands how._

I turned to the smallest of the three wolves, a gangly sandy-colored wolf. Seth was only thinking happy thoughts. Lucky kid.

Seth protested. _I heard that! You should try it some time._ I was about to retort back when something flickered in Sam that flipped a switch.

_What was _that_, Sam?_

_I'm sorry Leah. I just thought you might understand._

I huffed and ran through the forest.

_Leah, come back._

_Forget it, Seth._

_Leah, you have to calm—_

"HARRY!!!!!" Our thoughts became silent. I started running towards my house, willing to push myself to the limit.

_Leah, stay back. _

_But it's my dad!_

_Leah, STAY BACK!!_

My legs stopped against their will. I couldn't reach my dad anymore, not after that order. I felt Sam and Jake run as fast as they could and Seth was wallowing in sorrow back at the clearing. Because I couldn't move forward, I moved back. Seth's nose was on the ground and he was whimpering.

_Seth. Everything will be okay._

Seth looked up at me.

_Leah, I'm scared._

I looked deep into his eyes.

_Me too, kiddo. Me too._

Note: This will be the last chapter. Look at the announcement for more info. But please still review. You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews.

Announcement: I am sorry to say that it would probably be best to discontinue this story due to the fact that I have realized too late that someone had already beat me to the gag. So the only right thing to do is to stop this story and recommend that you read "Full Moon Leah's Story" by Cobalt-Wolf. Cobalt-Wolf has a good pace, and continues further on. It truly is a good story and I believe that you will love the story if you hadn't already read it. I am sorry for having to do this but I think it might be best after all. Thank you all for reading this story.


End file.
